Various imaging techniques have been developed and employed for imaging and detection samples or micro objects. These techniques are typically aimed at improving the detection and imaging of cellular objects such as bacteria, tissue portions and alike.
Microscopes making use of digital camera are now available. These typically use a CCD camera to examine a sample, and the image can thereafter be shown directly on a computer screen without the need for optics such as eye-pieces.
One such technique is disclosed for example in WO96/37797 including a microscope system having a wide field of view optical system, a detector positioned to record 15 an image of an object from the optical system, and a computer. The optical system is relatively monochromatic and adjustable in response to the signals provided by the computer to focus the image of the object at a wavelength that is selectable from a range of wavelengths while the light delivered to the detector is limited to the selected wavelength. By superposing successive images at different selected wavelengths, an image or composite data 20 set at multiple wavelengths is produced. The microscope system utilizes a lens system (reflective, refractive or a combination thereof) that produces an aberration-free image.